


rosy

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix is only mentioned twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: It’s so clear that Minho and Jisung are in love. They’re so clingy with each other that everyone thinks they’re already dating.They actually aren’t. Jisung is definitely not in love with his best friend.





	rosy

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my first language, so i’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes!

If you asked Minho and Jisung‘s friends about their relationship, they’d most likely answer with a simple “they’re in love and dating”. Because that’s what everyone around them thought.

Minho and Jisung have always been comfortable around each other. Whenever Jisung grabs Minho’s hand, Minho would interlace their fingers. Whenever Minho suddenly hugs Jisung, Jisung would hug him back with a bright smile that could rival the sun.

Their friends are used to it by now. They know that even though their two lovesick friends didn’t admit it yet, they’re both whipped for each other. They smile when they see Minho and Jisung cuddle up during their weekly meet-ups in their favourite café. Like right now, actually.

“So how are the two lovebirds doing?”, Chan asks, and he grins at his two friends. Minho and Jisung turn their heads and quickly pull away from each other, a blush visible on their faces.

“We’re doing fine. Nothing special has happened this week”, Minho says and he shrugs. Jisung rolls his eyes. “Nothing special has happened to him. I, however, made a new friend this week! His name is Felix and he’s from Australia, just like you Chan. He just recently moved here so he’s still struggling with his Korean, but he’s really trying his best so I offered to help him!”.

Hyunjin’s face lights up. “He sounds nice! Why don’t you ask him to come along next week?”. Seungmin snorts. “So you can flirt with him?”, he asks jokingly. Hyunjin’s face heats up and he slaps his friend on the arm. “What if I just want a new best friend, to replace you?”, he fires back.

Everyone laughs. “I’ll ask him just for you, Hyunjin”, Jisung says and he winks. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but fails to hide his smile.

“You aren’t replacing me, are you?”, Minho asks teasingly. Jisung smirks at him. “And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?”.

Jisung hears his friends yelling, but he keeps looking at Minho, who’s grinning back at him. He leans in a bit. “I think we need to have a little chat, then”, he slowly whispers in Jisung’s ear, grin not leaving his face. Jisung ducks his head away in shame, his face bright red. “I can’t believe you, Lee Minho”, he mumbles.

 

—

When Minho and Jisung are back in their shared dorm room, Minho immediately drags Jisung to their bedroom. He closes the door behind them and Jisung lies down on his bed. “Why the rush?”, he asks confused. Minho laughs and lies down next to him. He cuddles up to the boy and wraps his arms and legs around him. “Just wanted to cuddle you as soon as possible”.

Jisung laughs and closes his eyes. He wishes they could stay like this forever, but he feels sweaty and dirty. “Hyung, I want to take a shower”, he says. He tries to wiggle out of Minho’s grip, who only tightens his grip and giggles. Jisung immediately gives up and lies back down. He sighs and closes his eyes, too tired to put up a fight.

Minho looks up at him and smiles. He pokes the boy’s cheek to mess with him, but frowns when Jisung doesn’t react. He pecks the boy’s cheek, and giggles when Jisung’s face becomes red. “Jisungie!”, he whines and Jisung opens his eyes. He grins and quickly wiggles himself out of Minho’s now loose grip. “I’m going to shower!”, he says loudly and he runs out of the room to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Minho behind.

Jisung closes the door behind him and leans against it with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

—

“Jisungie! You’re coming to the dance competition tonight, right?”, Minho asks him the next morning when they’re eating breakfast.

Jisung nods excitingly. “Of course I’m coming!”, he says with mouth full of cereal. Minho laughs and shakes his head.

“I need to see what you prepared, especially since you didn’t want to show me!”, Jisung says with a pout. Minho grins and nods. “And I’m still not showing you. You have to wait till tonight”. Jisung rolls his eyes and shoves another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

“I have to leave now to practice, but I’ll see you tonight after the show, okay? Your ticket is on our desk in bedroom”, Minho says and Jisung nods. “I’ll text you when I’m there!”.

Minho smiles and waves at his friend before grabbing his jacket and closing the door behind him.

When it’s time to go to Minho’s dance competition, Jisung can’t contain his excitement. He knows how hard Minho practiced for this competition, coming home extremely late every night for one whole week. He remembers how worried he was when Minho came home one night and was too tired to even walk to his room, Jisung had to carry him. He was pale and looked like he hadn’t slept and eaten for days. Jisung was so scared for his best friend’s health that he made Minho promise to rest more and to not overwork himself. Minho was about to protest until he looked up and saw the tears rolling down the other boy’s cheeks. He hates seeing Jisung cry, especially when those tears are caused by Minho himself, so he agreed and kept his promise.

“I’m so excited to see what Minho prepared!”, he says loudly to his friends when they’re all sitting down, the red rose that he bought for Minho on his lap. The competition is about to start in a few minutes and Jisung has never been more excited.

“Me too! He didn’t want to show me because ‘it’s a surprise’, apparently”, Hyunjin says, and he rolls his eyes.

“He didn’t want to show me either! And I’m his roommate!”, Jisung says sulkily. Seungmin rolls his eyes. “I’m sure that whatever he prepared for tonight is amazing, like always”. Jisung and Hyunjin nod. Hyunjin regularly dances with Minho and the others have all seen him dance before, and he’s really good (Jisung would even say he’s the best, but don’t tell Hyunjin he said that).

Jisung knows the competition is starting soon, so he quickly sends Minho a message to let him know that they’re here and to wish him good luck. Minho replies with a short ‘thank you sungie!’ but it’s enough for a bright smile to appear on Jisung’s face.

Jisung is about to speak up again when the lights turn off and the spotlight turns on. “Welcome to the yearly dance competition!”, the presenter starts but Jisung drowns whatever he says after that out, tired of hearing the same introduction every year. It isn’t until the first contestant that Jisung’s focus is on the stage again. He squints to see who’s about to dance, and his eyes widen when he recognises the boy on stage. “Woah, that’s Felix!”, he says a bit too loudly, and he’s immediately shushed by the strangers sitting in front and behind him. “I’m sorry!”, he whispers, and he hears Hyunjin stifle a giggle next to him.

When it’s finally Minho’s turn, Jisung smiles. He sees his friend scanning the crowd, and then smile when he’s looking straight at Jisung, who gives him a thumbs up.

The music starts playing, and Jisung’s jaw drops when Minho starts dancing. It’s a slow, sultry song, what he didn’t expect, and it’s almost impossible for Jisung to take his eyes off Minho. He smoothly and effortlessly moves on the stage with a small smirk on his face, and Jisung’s mouth suddenly feels so dry that he has to swallow a few times. He doesn’t even realise that his friends are looking at him, an amused grin on their faces.

And then Minho’s performance is over too soon and he’s walking off the stage again.

“We will announce the winner in 15 minutes, after a short break”, the presenter announces shortly. Jisung lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “That was incredible”, he whispers to himself, and Hyunjin giggles. “Are you still alive?”, he asks. Jisung absently shakes his head, his gaze still focused on the stage Minho was dancing on just a few minutes ago.

“The competition is strong this year, but Minho will always be a winner in our hearts”, Chan says. They all nod. “I hope he wins this year though, he was quite sad about it last year”, Seungmin says. Jisung scoffs. “Tell me about it, I live with him”, he says, and they all laugh.

It’s only when the lights turn off again that Jisung actually feels nervous. He truly hopes Minho wins this year.

“It’s time to announce the winner of this year’s competition! Thank you to all the competitors for participating, you were all great! Unfortunately, only one can win”.

The competitors are standing next to each other on stage. Jisung spots Minho, and sees how nervous his friend is. He grabs Hyunjin’s and Seungmin’s hand and squeezes.

“The winner of this year has shown incredible skill, the judges loved the choreography and were deeply impressed. The winner of this year’s dance competition is...”.

Jisung almost feels sick from nervousness. What if Minho doesn’t win? His best friend would be devastated. Jisung doesn’t want to see him sad.

 

“Lee Minho! Congratulations!”.

 

Minho looks up in pure shock and smiles. Jisung jumps up, dragging his two best friends with him, and yells. The presenter puts the medal on him, shakes his handand bows at Minho who bows back. 

“Thank you all for coming!”, the presenter says one last time and all the competitors walk off stage.

“Let’s go see Minho backstage! I need to give him this!”, Jisung says, pointing at the rose in his hand.

When they’re backstage, Jisung runs up to Minho. “Hyung! That was amazing!”, he says and he gives him a hug, almost crushing the flowers in his hand. Minho laughs, and pets Jisung’s head. “I could not have done it without you, Sungie”.

Jisung pulls back and gives Minho the flowers. “I was certain you would win so I got these for you”, he says and he winks. Minho smiles brightly. He pulls the boy in for another hug and softly pecks the top of his head.

“Hello, we’re still here too!”, Hyunjin says loudly. The two boys pull back and laugh. Minho gives his other friends a hug too. 

“We have to celebrate this, it’s on me!”, Chan says. They all nod. “I’m going to change into something else first, I’ll see you guys outside in a few minutes!”, Minho says. He smiles at Jisung one more time and then turns around to walk to the dressing rooms.

Jisung has never been more proud.

 

—

 

He doesn’t know what exactly, but Jisung is certain that something changed after seeing Minho dance like that. He had a hard time falling asleep that night, Minho’s performance playing in his head again and again. He looked over at his best friend, who’s calmly sleeping on his own bed. He looks so effortlessly beautiful. Then he realised what is going on, and Jisung’s eyes widen.

He’s falling in love with his best friend. He’s in love with Lee Minho, who probably only sees him as his best friend.

Jisung called up Chan the next morning, asking him to meet up at the café. He desperately needs someone to rant to right now.

“So why did you want to meet up?”, Chan asks, and he takes a sip of his coffee. Jisung takes a deep breath. “I think I’m in love with Minho”, he says quickly, gaze fixed on the coffee in his hands.

Chan stays quiet, but then laughs. “Took you longer than I thought”. Jisung stares at him, confusion written on his face. “What are you talking about?”.

“We all thought you two were already dating, actually”, Chan simply says, but the confusion doesn’t leave Jisung’s face so he continues. “You’re always so clingy and not afraid to show affection. I’ve never seen Minho this clingy and in love with any of his ex boyfriends”.

Jisung’s eyes widen. “D-Do you really think he’s in love with me?”, he stutters. Chan nods.

“But why, though? I’m not special and attractive. Minho deserves so much better”, Jisung says quietly, and Chan sighs. “Jisung, please don’t think about yourself like that. You’re nice, funny and perfect boyfriend material! The man who ends up marrying you is lucky”.

Jisung looks down at his hands in embarrassment. “Thanks, hyung”, he mumbles, and Chan laughs. “Trust me when I say that Minho feels the same about you. You don’t know how many times he came to me to rant about you. Actually, why does everyone always come to me to talk about their feelings?”, Chan says confused, and Jisung laughs. “Alright then, I’m going to talk to Minho!”.

—

 

Jisung was too terrified to talk to Minho.

He really did want to tell him how he feels, but Jisung’s throat closes up whenever he actually wants to confess. There always seems to be this voice in his head, telling him everything is going to change when he says it out loud.

It’s been two weeks since he talked to Chan, and he senses that Minho knows that something is going on with him. He just never asked Jisung about it, until now. 

They’re cuddled up on their couch, watching a movie when Minho speaks up. “Sungie, is everything alright? You seem kinda distant lately. Did I do something wrong?”, he asks worried. 

Jisung sighs because that’s Minho, assuming he did something wrong when this is all Jisung’s fault. It’s his fault that he can’t just simply tell his best friend that’s he’s secretly in love with him. 

“Actually, there is something I want to tell you. Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong and it’s nothing bad!”, Jisung says. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, Minho is staring at him with such intensity that Jisung wants to run away again.

 

Not this time though.

 

“Lee Minho, I’m head over heals in love with you”, Jisung says, never once breaking their eye contacts. Minho’s eyes widen, but then grins. “I thought you’d never confess”. Jisung laughs. “How did you find out?”.

“You suddenly started acting different after the dance competition. Were you really that effected by it?”, Minho asks with a smirk.

Jisung’s face heats up. He isn’t going to let Minho get away with this. “Not gonna lie, you looked hot”, he says, and he slightly bites his lip. Minho’s smirk falls. His eyes flick to Jisung’s lips, and then quickly back to his eyes. This definitely isn’t how Jisung expected the confession to go.

Minho slowly leans in until his lips are only mere centimetres away from Jisung’s, and smirks. “Did I?”, he asks, voice suddenly a lot deeper.

Jisung swallows visibly and nods. “I-I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you”, he stutters. Then he feels a pair of lips on his. 

Jisung closes his eyes, and lets himself drown in this feeling. Minho’s lips are soft against his, and Jisung suddenly starts craving a lot more. He bites on Minho’s lower lip, who groans. He slowly pushes Jisung down on the couch and deepens the kiss.

Jisung doesn’t know how long they made out, but he has never felt this good before. “I love you, hyung”, he whispers. Minho smiles at him and gives him a last peck. “I love you too, Jisung”.

 

—

 

“Sungie, when did you actually realise you were in love with me?”, Minho asks him when they’re cuddling in bed that night.

“I’ve always liked you, I was just too oblivious. I truly realised that I was in love with you after the dance competition. I know I said you looked hot during the performance, but you looked ethereal when I gave you the red rose after you won. I couldn’t sleep that night”, Jisung rambles.

Minho smiles. “So that rose is special? I’m glad I still have it then!”.

Jisung giggles. “When did you realise you’re in love with me then?”. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since we first met. You just never noticed. Did you know you’re quite oblivious?”. Jisung slaps his boyfriend, who laughs loudly.

“I’m glad I confessed today. I was scared you didn’t feel the same, even though Chan told me you do. I didn’t want to fuck up our relationship”, Jisung says, and he lightly squeezes his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m glad you confessed too. I love you more than anyone else”, Minho says and he kisses Jisung’s head.

“I love you too, hyung. I love you more than you could ever imagine”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> is this the sappiest shit i’ve ever written? definitely.
> 
> do i love it? absolutely.


End file.
